


Danganronpa One-Shot Collection

by Hellscape100



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Fire, Gen, Junko says ass one time, Mentioned Juzo Sakakura, Mentioned Kyosuke Munakata, Mentioned Monokuma, Mentioned Taka, Mentioned Warriors of Hope, Mondo and Taka's relationship is only mentioned, One Shot Collection, not actually in the story, why is that not a tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellscape100/pseuds/Hellscape100
Summary: Most of these will me my takes on different parts of the series.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 3





	1. It Doesn’t Count If You’re Already Planning Your Defeat

This is my take on the scene with Junko, Izuru and Mukuro on the roof at the end of the despair arc.

––––––––––

“It doesn’t count if you’re already planning your defeat.” Kamakura scoffed, staring at the twins as they finalised their plan. Standing on the roof as smoke from the burning Talented course building billowed behind them. “You won’t get anything out of it–”

“Nothing tangible,” Junko started, “but the despair I’d get from that ahoge-clad dumbass Makoto winning against me is unimaginable.”

“Don’t you mean ‘we’d get’ Junko?” Mukuro queeried.

“Yes, Yes don’t worry about it. You’ll get despair too.” Junko sarcastically affirmed. “And to think that everything all went to plan because ‘Mr Strong Man’ didn’t tell his friend he was in love with him is just nuts!” she exclaimed, eyes swirling.

“How so?” Asked Mukuro.

“Because Sakakura could've just told Munakata about his feelings after I blackmailed him.” Junko stated, as though it was obvious. “I mean, if the incentive to lie to Munakata was gone, then then I couldn't tell him anything he didn’t already know. Being a third wheel must’ve meant so much to him if it meant cooperating with me.”

“Regardless,” Izuru interjected, “How do you know that your classmates will start killing each other in the first place? How do you know that the killings will even start?”

“I mean, kidnapping their closest friends and families ought to have done the trick.” the bleached blonde girl responded.

“Where did–”

“Where do you think Mukuro!” Junko snapped “I obviously sent them to Monaca and her band of trauma clowns. All of those kids believe me without question, so it made sense to put them in Towa City.” She turned her back to the long haired boy to face the roof’s exit and beckoned to her obsessed twin sister to follow her, who ran to her side like a dog performing tricks for food. “I’ll trap them in apartment blocks and the low-rate killing Monokumas can just give them food.”

The twins swagger off of the roof, making their way back to their class, assisting them in the task of trapping themselves in the building where they will die. Lucky they were all wearing the same thing as when they first arrived at this school.


	2. The hanged man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the body discovery from Chapter 2 of THH but from Mondo's POV

_Ding Dong Bing Bong_

"A body has been discovered." Monokuma's electric voice sounded through the monitor.

Mondo's blood froze. "The others have finally ventured into the girls' change-room." He thought. "They somehow avoided the literal gatling gun on the ceiling and found Chihiro's body on the floor."

Mondo began to panic.

He had even moved the dead boy's body to the girls change-room, so surely he couldn't be found out for killing him. Right?

Mondo reluctantly left the safety of his dorm and followed his boyfriend Taka from the dining hall and up the stairs to the pool. The door was already open, and although Mondo had thought he had left Chihirio's body on the floor and the walls clean, the short boy's corpse was strung up from the barbell rack like a scene from the Bible and the word "BLOODLUST" was written on the wall in the dead boy's blood.

Mondo only thought one thing when he saw how different the corpse looked.

"Did I do that?"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted, so if something is wrong, please give me feedback. :^D


End file.
